This invention relates generally to cleaning devices for use in scrubbing a variety of surfaces particularly such as the wall and floor surfaces of swimming pools and the like. More specifically, this invention relates to a relatively compact and easily operated scrubber device for use in performing a variety of otherwise difficult pool surface cleaning tasks.
Residential and commercial swimming pools and hot tubs and the like are well known in the art. Such swimming pools, hot tubs, etc., include a pool structure having a body of water confined therein, wherein the pool water is normally treated with chemicals for sanitation purposes. A filtration system is operated at frequent intervals to circulate the pool water through an appropriate filter unit which removes dirt and other water-suspended debris from the pool water, after which the water is recirculated to the pool. To maintain desired standards of water cleanliness and clarity, the filtration system in most residential and commercial swimming pools is operated on a daily schedule at least several hours each day.
Notwithstanding the provision and regular operation of pool water filtration systems, it is well known that additional cleaning procedures are necessary to maintain the pool water in a state of satisfactory cleanliness over a prolonged time period. For example, conventional water filtration systems do not remove non-suspended debris such as leaves, twigs, and other dirt and sediment which settles continuously onto the floor and wall surfaces of a swimming pool. Accordingly, periodic cleaning of the pool floor and wall surfaces is necessary, wherein such periodic cleaning may be performed manually using a so-called vacuum head connected to the intake side of the water filtration system, or by use of automatic pool cleaning equipment such as, for example, a water-powered cleaner device of the general types disclosed in U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,032,044; 3,822,754; and 4,558,579.
While the above-referenced pool surface cleaning devices are generally satisfactory for performing routine cleaning maintenance procedures, such cleaning devices are limited in the types of cleaning tasks which can be performed. More specifically, prior art pool cleaning devices generally rely upon the use of pressurized water jets or hydraulic vacuums to dislodge and/or remove debris settled upon submerged pool surfaes. As a result, such devices have insufficient power to perform occasional and more difficult cleaning tasks such as removing stains, algae colonies, and chemical deposits from pool surfaces. These more difficult cleaning tasks have, in the past, required substantial and difficult manual brushing of pool surfaces which are frequently at hard-to-reach locations.
There exists, therefore, a significant need for an improved pool cleaning device designed for use in performing otherwise difficult pool surface cleaning tasks, wherein the improved cleaning device avoids substantial manual power and is further adapted for convenient access to a wide range of different, normally hard-to-reach pool surfaces. The present invention fulfills these needs and provides further related advantages.